Saints and Sinners
by Kejaw
Summary: Previous member of the Saints, Jack Hanson, has had hopes of living a normal life away from the gang life. Upon moving off to Steelport with his best friend, Hayley Ayers, he begins to realize something is missing in his life. He had no idea what it was until he met Dave. Story consists of LGBT characters- Be mature and understanding or don't read the story. currently on hiatus.
1. Scene One

**This story is set in the expanded Saints Row Universe and for the time being will not involve major Saints Row characters for my own personal choice.**  
 **Eventually some characters may come in and out- But for the time being it will only be following my main character in the universe as an off-canon-off-the-Row kind of idea**

* * *

It was finally about the time I should have been at the club, and although I got here about half an hour early I still needed to be fashionably late. What kind of first impression would I make if I wasn't?

Then again, What if they like someone who always is impressively on time?

What if they think I'm a lazy scum-bum who can't get a job?

But I have a job?

What if they're not even slightly impressed with my job?

I'm over thinking things, aren't I?

With my lungs filled and my rib cage exapnding from the deep breath I just took, I pushed open the doors to Club Koi and walked in rather sheepishly. My eyes darted around the hysterically dancing drunks looking for Hayley. As I pushed through several people, One whom may or may not have been vomiting as I certainly didn't get a good enough look and the club smelt like vomit on a daily basis, my eyes finally locked to the small hispanic woman I called my best friend and two others.

The girl I found for Hayley was there and seemed to be... interesting to say the least. Her make up was far beyond that of normal, everyday make-up and her spray tan was on the verge of black-face. Her bleach blonde hair was straightened so far to Hell it smelt slightly of bacon, tears and probably scared off half of the club dancers whom all seemed to be flamboyantly gay men.

Go figure.

Her shorts were so high up her ass crack, I couldn't be entirely sure whether they were made that way or she was just too drunk to fix them and in all honesty, I couldn't make out the shirt on her if she had one. I wasn't really interested in looking at her or Hayley, who was clad in a rather seductive little black dress and black heels. I was too busy looking at my date- Who to be honest- looked like a god.

His beautiful green eyes were met and complimented perfectly with his tanned skin and his dark brown hair. His face framed perfectly with what could only be a chin-strap crafted by the gods themselves. He had on ripped jean-shorts and a tacky $5 shirt from what was probably Walmart- but style can always be upgraded and this dudes on IOS3 right now. But his face- EVERYTHING.

Wow I'm gay.

My eyes met with Hayley, who glanced back at me and gave me a wink as if saying " You're welcome."

I shot back a grin and reached my hand out to the man before me. " I'm Jack." I spoke rather surely, Shaking his hand firm.

" David. You can call me Dave." He smiled back, looking over to Hayley and then back to me, " So you're friends with Hayley-or-"

" Yeah-" I cut him off. " We've been friends for years. When'd you meet Hayley?"

" Oh I mean, She's a newer addition to my friends." Dave shrugged before placing his near empty glass of some kind of alcohol to his lips and took in the final swig left.

" _Yeah_?" My eyes sharpened and I assumed maybe he could see my expression change. Newer addition? I thought we were suppose to be setting up each other with close friends- Not... 'new additions'.

" Could you excuse me for a second?" I laughed, walking closer to Hayley.

My hand gripped her wrist tightly and I dragged her quickly outside the bar. As she stumbled out behind me, trying to catch herself as her brown curls bounced about, a grumble let out low from the depth of my throat.

" _NEW ADDITION_?" I glared at her, pointing a finger in her direction. " We said _FRIENDS ONLY_. NEW ADDITION, Hayley?! _Really?!_ "

" What? You think he's cute don't you?" She shrugged, taking a lipstick out of her purse and smacking it to her lips.

" That's _not_ the point." I crossed my arms tightly letting out a long sigh.

" Then what is? Because I think you like him because- let's be real," She giggled, " Who wouldn't? Isn't he yummy?"

" I'm not answering that." I stammered, keeping a pretty good poker-face, But she was breaking me.

" _No_? Cmon, Just admit it. You like him." She puckered her lips as she put the lipstick back.

" Fine... I like him." I glared, " Why are you so good at picking out dudes?"

" Sweetie, some call it an eye- I call it a gift. I just know hot guys." She laughed, placing a hand on her hip. She attempted to skip in her heels, that were probably 3 inches too high for her, before leaning against the wall of the club beside me. " There _IS_ one problem though..." She spoke rather nervously.

I now noticed her eyes. Puppy-dog eyes.

God, what was it.

" And that _is_?" I asked.

" He... Might not exactly be... Gay."

" **_WHAT_**?!" I shrieked, jumping from the wall to the sidewalk. " He might not be _gay_?!"

" Might means he could _POSSIBLY_ be gay!"

" but you said _MIGHT NOT_ \- Hayley?! You had one job?!"

" I had to get you a _BOY_ for a _double date_ tonight and I _DID_ \- You just might need to _WORK_ for that ass."

" No!? Hayley! You had one job! Find a _GAY GUY_ for me to go on a date with- I can't date a straight dude?! HE'S STRAIGHT?!" I shrieked again, turning away from her now.

My eyes met with the gym across the street that had a giant unicorn plastered on the side. " Look- That Gym has a fucking _UNICORN_ painted on it- We are in the _GAYEST_ city in _ALL OF AMERICA_ and you couldn't find a single gay dude?!"

" I think you're seriously blowing this out of proportion, Jack- Besides, I heard straight guys breed like horses. Get him drunk enough and you're in for a wild night."

" Uhm, One, No." I glared, " Two, sex is FAR from the point- Hayley, I'M _GAY_. Like- I LIKE _MEN_. He's _STRAIGHT_ \- LIKE, HE LIKES _GIRLS_. Where'd you even find him?!"

" At the mall." She shrugged, looking down at her nails now.

" At the _mall?!_ Hayley did you even try? Did you forget about tonight and, last minute, grabbed the first dude you saw?!"

" Sounds about right." She laughed, shrugging again.

" How'd you even get a STRAIGHT guy to agree to go on a GAY blind date?!"

" I just asked him, ' yo- dude, You like dicks?' and he was all ' yeah, I shop here all the time.' and I was like ' Aight whatever you say my dude- You wanna go on a date tomorrow night?' and he was all ' uh- I guess?'"

My eyes began to grow weary of the conversation. I rubbed my temple in frustration and glared slowly back at the brunette. " He's not on a date with ME he's on a date with YOU- He 'shops here all the time'- WERE YOU IN DICK'S SPORTING GOODS?"

" Ahh... Maybe I should've been more specific- been like ' You like dicks or chicks?'" Hayley laughed as she rubbed her neck. " But look at it this way, He's straight _AND_ an athlete- He sounds like a keeper." She continued her giggles here and there before realizing she wasn't getting anywhere. " I'm sorry, Jack. I'm really, REALLY sorry."

She could apologize all she wanted, I wasn't interested. What was suppose to be a good night to get me away from all the problems in this city turned into another shitty experience. But I wasn't gonna let this ruin it. Tonight was my night off- I

was at the club- and I planned to have a good time. Besides, there were other guys inside. Maybe I could find someone else?

I couldn't.

I sat in the back of the club as nearly everyone began leaving. They were all either too drunk or too tired to stay this late. All besides Hayley and her date who were now BEYOND wasted and on the verge of alcohol poisoning. The two stood on top of the bar dancing and shouting to the music, stumbling with each step they made as they didn't think to take off their heels. Although few stayed to dance to the music, I was shit out of luck. I was stuck sitting in the back of the club, watching as my friend and her date I got for her were busy making fools of themselves.

Maybe I should be recording this?

Before I could even attempt to take my phone out Dave came back over and sat down next to me, a grin on his face. The two of us watched them dancing, laughing ever so slightly every time one of them would fall or spill their drink on themselves.

" I'm probably gonna head home." He spoke up after a few moments of silence.

" You don't need a ride?" I asked, standing up from my seat, " I didn't have a lick of alcohol tonight, I can take you home? My cars just outside."

" I'm fine. My place is just a block down from here." He smiled, sticking his hand out to shake mine. " It was nice to meet you, Jack."

I was hesitant to take his hand, but after I realized the seconds passing and how awkward it was becoming that I didn't, I grabbed the hand outreached towards me and shook it violently.

"It was good to meet you too!" I nodded continuously, walking out with him.

I couldn't help it. He was gorgeous.

I would have had such a better night if I didn't meet him. Or if he was gay. Why wasn't he gay. Nothing was going to happen tonight however, and after I went back in the bar and witnessed Hayley puking her brains out, It became even clearer to me

that the only thing I'd be doing tonight was cleaning up vomit. After I took her date home, whom told me her name was 'Cinnamon' after dropping her off at... the park- Which she claimed was her house, I took Hayley back to our apartment.

I dragged her out of the car and helped her into her bed.

" my my, my myyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyGimME LOVEEEeee..." She shrieked the song playing on her phone completely out of tune.

" Are you done?" I asked, tucking her in.

" I love this song." She looked at her phone with tears in her eyes, " This songggg..." her words slurred as she pet her phone.

" Hayley- I have this bucket here for you beside the bed, If you're gonna get sick use the bucket, ok?"

" Yes captain." She replied with a drunken giggle.

I rolled my eyes and shut the door behind me. I could still hear the music playing from her phone even after I left the room and I was beyond certain she was not asleep- But that wasn't my problem now. I went to my room and passed out.

Morning struck me like a bus.

I woke up to the smell of eggs, coffee and the fakest perfume I think I had ever smelt in my life which left me feeling sick on an empty stomach. I opened my door quickly and, whaddaya know, 'Cinnamon' was sitting in my kitchen, Hayley making breakfast.

" Morning Jackie-poo." Hayley seared the pancakes and grinned at me.

" Morning..." I replied rather confused, looking at the blonde in the kitchen seat. " How'd she get here- uh- No offense.. Cinnamon?"

" Sierra." She corrected with an embarrassed smile. " I made a complete ass of myself I'm guessing?"

" No... I'm just surprised you got here from the park- 3 miles away. You don't really live there do you?" I laughed, scratching my chin.

" Is your hair naturally _purple_? No-" She shared a heavy laugh with me, " I live around there. I stumbled in the park for a bit and then called my brother. Or so he says is what happened."

" So how'd you get here?"

" I went and picked her up. We had a great time last night, Jack- But even more interesting... You and her met last week?" Hayley smirked wickedly at me and I knew she wasn't going to let this one go now. " After we agreed?"

" A week is still longer than a day. I'm just saying." I laughed with a mouthfull of eggs. The sound of the TV and the laughter and conversations outside really put me in a better mood than I was in last night- and maybe the fact that I had all of today off from work as well.

I took a sip of the coffee Hayley had poured out for us and watched TV from the kitchen as Hayley and Sierra were sitting on the sofa and I didn't really want to intrude in on their time. However, before I could even finish my coffee there was a loud knock at the door.

" Are you guys expecting someone?" I asked in confusion as I rubbed my jaw.

" Maaaaybe..." Hayley grinned as Sierra giggled quietly. There was an elephant that I couldn't see, and I wasn't aware it was justbeyond the front door. Once I opened it, I saw the tall tanned man from last night standing there.

" H-Hi - Jack!" Dave grinned, " Hayley invited me over? said we'd all hang out today?"

" Y-yeah sure, of course." I stared confused but politely let him in. 'I'm going to kill you' I mouthed at Hayley as Dave walked towards the two women.

The elephant had been addressed and was now in my house. The elephant was in my living room and I was beyond embarrassed and confused with what to do.

Why was he here?

I mean- I know WHY he was here but he only has known me for a day? hardly? and he hardly has known Hayley for two!

Once breakfast was finished, Dave and Sierra went outside to wait while I got dressed and Hayley got her keys.

" Why'd you invite him?" I asked from my room, rather annoyed.

" Maybe you can get lucky?" Hayley laughed from the kitchen, taking a bite of the pancake sitting on the counter before looking around for her ever elusive keys.

" _Lucky_ would be if a gay guy actually LIKED me- It would take a _miracle_ for a STRAIGHT guy to like me."

" I dunno..." Hayley shrugged as I tied my shoes and fixed my shirt. " He was all around you last night. If he really thought he was on a date with me, He did a horrible job at it."

" OR he saw you DROOLING all over Sierra and figured he'd hang out with the only other person he knew at the club."

" How many straight guys would pass up the idea of a threesome with two girls." Hayley stopped looking to sass me.

" Ok, True but-"

" You said true! That's it. He's gay. You're gonna get married and have kids and I'll be an aunt and they'll call me Aunty HayHay"

" Hayley, I love your support and all but there can be way more explanations than him being gay."

" Can you think of any?"

" Not right now."

" Then for RIGHT NOW, He's gay. Go wild." She slicked her brown hair back into a pony tail and then fished her keys out of the sofa.

" I feel like that would be borderline harassment."

" If your flirting is harassment, then sweetie you doin it all wrong." She cheered gleefully once she pulled the keys out and skipped over to the door. " You ready?" She grinned.

" I guess..." I whined.

" You'll be fine. Cmon, We shouldn't keep them waiting on us." Hayley grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

A second double date was happening already and it was the second time in 24 hours I'd be dating a straight guy. I wouldn't actually entirely mind if he wasn't so cute but I know nothing will happen so it's more than just a tease. It's Hell. Now I know what Hell is like. I'm officially dead and apparently in Hell because this feeling is awful. As we walked down the street and made it to the shops by our house Dave gave probably the dorkiest grin I think I had ever seen come from anyone in my entire life and I think I felt a part of my heart actually break off. Why- What did I ever do to you, God?

Oh. Right.

Gay.

However disgustingly adorable he may had been acting- It was probably just my imagination. I couldn't help that I was absolutely infatuated with him. My mind just kept having intruding thoughts of us together- And part of me didn't mind it. Thoughts couldn't hurt anyone. At least I hoped not.

" You think this top would look cute?"

" It would look killer." Sierra grinned, taking a look at the shirt that Hayley had held up.

" You two can do your shirt shopping- I'm gonna head to the FroYo across the street. You want anything?" Dave spoke up, looking at them.

" I'm good. I can't handle the carbs." Hayley laughed.

" I literally just ate." Sierra frowned, looking at the Frozen Yogurt stand like a child looks at a puppy in the window. " I can't" She laughed and waved her hands, dismissing Dave who now looked to me.

" You?"

" Me?"

" Yeah- You want anything? My treat." He grinned.

I stuttered and my face flushed red. Don't grin. There's not reason to grin. I hate him.

" Uh- I-I'll come with I guess. See what they have?" Smooth.

" Sure! We'll be back, ladies." Dave opened the door, motioning for me to go before him and- Jesus, I'm sick of him. This is not alright. Where does he come off thinking he can be sweet to me and nice and offer to buy me Frozen Yogurt and- is he gay? I followed him to the stand and looked over all of the choices- Which shockingly weren't many.

He got his- Just a small chocolate which... I can forgive his taste.

" You have to accessorize!" I laughed playfully, dropping a strawberry and some syrup on mine.

" I'm SO sorry my Frozen Yogurt doesn't meet your expectations, Your majesty." He laughed sarcastically.

Stop this. I don't remember giving him permission for any of that but he's right, I am queen. My mind wandered more as we walked back to the store. Obviously, not most clothing stores allow food inside so we decided to wait on Hayley and Sierra as the two were in the changing room.

" Guess we'll be here for an hour." I sighed.

" Add a year." Dave giggled back as he ate. " Those are nice shorts." He spoke as he window shopped.

" They're just like the ones you wore last night. Torn and faded. Maybe stained."

" Just the way I like 'em."

" You're tacky." I snorted. Oh no.

Dave laughed heavily which meant he either didn't hear the snort or he's laughing _AT_ the snort.

" You're wearing jeans in 70 degree weather." Dave fired back much to my surprise.

" Woah woah woah- Jeans are always in fashion." I grinned sharply, scooping some of my yogurt up.

" Okay." Dave laughed, cocking his head to the side.

The two of us sat in the heat for a while, waiting for Hayley and Sierra. I probably shouldn't had worn jeans and a hoodie because I was officially dying. I took my hoodie off and tied it around my waist as I continued to sweat profusely.

" Bet you wish you had those shorts now, huh?" Dave asked.

" Just about." I laughed, raking a hand through my hair so it was out of my face.

Just our luck, Hayley and Sierra finally made it outside with about 3 bags in each hand.

" Whadidya do? Buy the entire store?" Dave stood up in shock at the two, I followed suit.

" If we could..." Sierra began.

" We would." Hayley finished. " They had great prices and you know what- I'll buy anything for a good price."

" Are we ready to go?" I asked rather impatiently- Which I had just realized AFTER I blurted it out.

" Yeah, of course. You wanna keep walking the shops or start heading back home?"

" I'm fine with anything I just wanna go somewhere with air conditioning." I shrugged as Hayley and the others pushed on.

We headed through the crowds of people and skipped past a few stores before reaching a music store which we all flocked to.

" Think they got Feed Dogs here?" Dave asked rather curiously, looking through the rock section.

" Okay, You are the tackiest of tacky." I laughed heavily.

" I thought YOU liked the Feed Dogs, Jack." Hayley grinned back, her arms crossed.

" I USED to like the Feed Dogs." I sharply glared back.

" Nothing wrong with different music tastes." Sierra shrugged, looking through the shirt selection because clothing. " If I cut the bottom and the sleeves off of this shirt and tied it up in the front it would look so edgy... I should make a DIY channel."

" Anything would look good on you." Hayley giggled flirtatiously. She says that but I have my doubts.

The day continued on rather well- And we all had a pretty good time which was pretty shocking seeing as I was certain I would end up making a complete fool of myself at any given time. A little after Lunch time we all ended up by at Hayley and I's apartment. Sierra stepped inside and followed Hayley to the living room again where the two sat down on the sofa and turned the TV back on- Kicking their shoes of and dropping all their bags. Dave, however, stopped firmly at the door and caught my attention.

" I should probably head home." He shrugged.

" You're always such an early bird, Dave." Hayley called, trying to look at him from her position which ultimately failed.

" It's fine! It was cool hanging out though." I smiled to him and leaned against the door.

" Of course." he grinned back brightly, " I had a great time. Let me know when you guys all wanna do something again..." He slyly slipped me a note which had his number scribbled on it, " That's if you guys all want to hang out again sometime soon."

" O-Of course! Definitely!" I smiled back and started to feel a little floaty. He gave ME his number?

" Have a nice night guys." He waved and took his leave. I closed the door behind me and stared down at his number before looking up at Sierra and Hayley who had huge grins on their faces.

" _Ooooooooooooooooooo..._ " Sierra teased.

" Jackie has a booooyyyfrreinnddd." Hayley played along.

" I-I do not! He _NEVER_ said it was specifically for me. He _SPECIFICALLY_ said he wanted to hang out again."

" Jack. You're _TOTALLY_ missing the booty call- He's gay as _fuck_." Hayley crossed her legs and puckered her lips. She waved her hand in the air flamboyantly and then turned back to Sierra.

" Yeah no, Trust me. No straight man would give his number to the _DUDE_ in the friend group." Sierra added.

" I was closest to him when he was leaving- He's not ... GAY... He just needs friends maybe?"

" Maybe he's a serial killer." Sierra's face grew in excitement. " Maybe that's why he's always leaving so soon?"

" He's moving onto his next victim." Hayley added on in shock.

" He's NOT a serial killer."

" HEY! you never know in Steelport." Hayley shrugged, leaning back in the sofa.


	2. Scene Two

**Can my English get worse in this chapter, I don't think that's possible but we could go for a new record :3c  
** **Hope you enjoy! More to come soon!**

* * *

It had been a week since the first encounter with Dave and Sierra at the club, and I was slowly easing back into my daily life of;

Waking up

Buying coffee

Heading to my job at the music store

Drinking my coffee

Burning the roof of my mouth

Dying a little inside as I realize I still have over 4 hours of work

Pissing away the last 2 hours of work looking at guitars on the computer instead of fixing the guitars at the music shop _where I work_

Now, I don't claim to be the most amazing person when it comes to carrying out simple tasks. I wont sit here and say how I could win an Olympic gold medal in _getting my work done,_ because I'd be _lying._ The truth is, I'm still not use to working simple jobs and completing simple tasks that any everyday Joe would be able to do because all of my solutions use to involve;

Shooting someone

Stabbing someone

Burning someone

Dropping a giant metal ball on someone

Crushing someone with their boyfriends car

Running someone over

Now, I might be exaggerating a bit when I say that _my_ solutions consisted of those few things I listed. I was certainly in a gang years ago- And I did a lot of bad things and got into a lot of fights- But most of the illegal things I did consisted of stealing and hacking. I mostly got a name for myself in my old gang for just being good with guitars, trucks and people.  
I'm a people person, What can I say?  
But I _did_ get into a lot of fights- I _was_ very confrontational and, to be honest, I _don't_ think that will _ever_ rub off.  
I've lived this life for too long and don't really want to change. I like being intimidating.  
I think it makes me sexy.

" Sup, doof." Hayley choked out from the donut crammed in her mouth. Her hand whacked against the back of my skull and sent tingles up and down all throughout my body as if I had just been shocked by the gayest of all lightning bolts.  
I mean, could you blame me?  
Head to toe, She looked like a unicorn barfed up a rainbow on her.  
It was tacky and clashing- But she was my tacky, clashing best friend.

" Now, I love you Hayley- But you know you can't be harassing me at _work._ " I spoke quietly, hoping my manager wouldn't come by and think I was making some kind of crazy scheme, " Chris already dislikes me enough- and no offense but you're not the most well-spoken gal in Steelport."

" Baby, Everyone here loves me." She smirked, pulling the donut apart. She tossed a few smaller pieces in her mouth and then offered me half which, after seeing the lip-gloss stained into the icing and the saliva down the sides where she had been holding it in her mouth, I generously passed.

" Whaddya want? Do you need clothes money?"

" Jack, Do you think I just come to you for money?" She looked at me in horror. " I... could use a twenty though. B-But that's not the point! Look, There's gonna be a crazy awesome party tomorrow night and-"

" No, Hayley."

" But-" She stammered and stared at me, her face displayed forty expressions of disgust all at once. " Cmon- It's gonna be so awesome, Jack!"

" Hayley- I have a job. Ya know, that thing that pays for our apartment? _If_ I could just go gallivanting around like you and Sierra I totally would but ONE of us needs to have a steady income so we're NOT on the streets. Besides, I can't call out tomorrow night- I already took two days off. They'd kill me if I called out for a third."

" Why don't you just get someone to cover? pleaseee" she whined, " I really want you to come- It'll be so much fun!"

I groaned and looked at my schedule.

" I work until nine pm tomorrow- Will I make it in time after nine?"

" Baby- You think the party would be _over_ bye nine? Girl, you funny- What kind of parties do you go to where they're over at nine?"

" The kind that doesn't have an illegal abortion clinic and strip club conjoined in the back?"

" That was _one_ party and that was back in _Stilwater._ We're in Steelport. Totally different." She crossed her arms tightly and grinned down at me. " so that means you WILL come, right?"

" That means I'll try and come but no promises!"

" That's all I needed to hear!" She giggled and skipped to the side of my desk, looking at the few guitars hanging on the wall. " You think Sierra would like if I bought her one of these?"

" Sierra knows how to play guitar?" I stared in shock. Maybe that girl wasn't totally useless after all like I initially thought. How awful of me.

" No, She could probably use it for a DIY thing though. Bedazzle it. OH galaxy guitar would be SO in."

She's as useless as I thought.

" You are not bedazzling or galaxy-ing one of my guitars unless you're gonna play it."

" What do you care? I'd still be giving you money for it. What I do with it once I give you the money is my own decision." She grinned evilly.

" That's if you _had_ the money." I laughed, " Miss 'I could use a twenty'"

She strummed the strings of the guitar before her and laughed heavily, staring back at me now.  
Before long Hayley had left the store and it was dead- again.

I swear this store NEVER gets any customers- I don't even know why I bother working here. I mean- Other than it's one of the only stores that I would be qualified to be working at what with no college and only being good with music.  
Hooray for me!

I sat in my seat, feet up on the counter, as I checked my phone. I continued scrolling through the various images and posts on my app and after finding nothing of even slight relevance or interest to me, I closed out and locked my phone before shoving it back into my pocket.  
I quickly looked to the computer to my right to check the time and it was finally just about time for me to start locking up.

" Make sure you lock both doors, Jack." My manager called as he left the building to his car.  
I hated him.

" Yep- Got it Chris... Jack ass..." I huffed under my breath.  
I made my way to the front door now.  
I peered out as I went to lock it, Key jammed tightly into keyhole, to notice people on the street still.  
I mean, It wasn't super late.  
It was only Ten o'clock.  
But in this neighborhood I was surprised to see anyone on the street. However, The surprise didn't last long. My eyes focused sharply on the reddish-pink star insignia on one of the men's blazers and I soon realized who it was.  
" It would be the damn Morning Star..." I sighed heavily.  
I closed the door ever so quietly and locked in, before tip toeing back to the counter to log out of the computer and get my bag and keys.  
Why were the Morning Star out so late? I knew the Saints had made their way over to Steelport recently- but I didn't think anything would escalate this fast.

Then again, it was rumored Johnny died.  
If they were taking the fight to the Morning Star, Maybe I should help them again?

" No, Jack." I thought to myself. " Do that and you'll get yourself killed." I continued to think as I went out the back door to the parking lot. I locked the door behind me and quickly made my way to my car. Luckily for me I had gotten rid of everything _purple_ I had owned- Well... besides my hair.  
I buckled up my seat belt and turned my car on. I shifted and pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the street slowly.  
I watched as the gangsters flooded the streets like urchins.  
They weren't bothering me, So I didn't intend to draw more attention to myself.  
However, I was still curious.  
The city was becoming more and more unsafe and I couldn't help shake the feeling this would be Stilwater all over again.

I now finally made it to my apartment and pulled up to the parking garage. I parked my car and quickly made my way to the front door. However strange it may had seem that Hayleys car wasn't here at this time of night, I didn't actually notice. I was too determined to make my way inside.

Once the door was unlocked I threw it open and jolted inside before slamming it hard right behind me.  
The lights were out.  
Right, Hayley isn't home.  
I flicked on the light to the living room and walked in.  
I kicked off my shoes, threw my navy blue hoodie onto the seat beside me, Plopped down onto the sofa and flicked the TV on.  
A long, humming sigh escaped me as I sunk deeply into the couch.

" Where are you Hayley?" I spoke softly, my eyes peering out the window as each car passed by.  
Believe it or not, She was a smart girl. I knew she'd be fine- but I always figured I was the strongest out of all of us. All our friends in general- I always made it my duty to keep everyone safe the best I could. When things fell apart back in Stilwater with Carlos and Aisha- as well as several as our other friends- I lost some of that motivation.  
I've gotten it back now. All of what happened back then is in the past and if the Boss could come to terms with it, So could I. If the Boss could keep staying strong and keep together, I could protect my friends still.  
My thoughts continued to carry on until I was in a deep sleep.

My dream was odd.  
It was unreal. I heard voices and pictures contorted. Disembodied voices I couldn't identify and faces I couldn't make out.  
I woke up at about five in the morning, throat dry.  
The first thing I did was look out the window.  
My eyes were greeted with Hayley's car parked in the driveway.  
She had been home.  
That was good.

I got up off the sofa and walked towards her room. I cracked the door open and saw her and Sierra fast asleep.  
I wont lie, a smile escaped me as I closed the door and went to my room to get more rest.  
I crawled into bed and threw the covers over my head, kicking my pants to the floor. Safe and sound in my own room now. Hayley was home and so was Sierra.  
Yet for some reason I still felt so lonely.  
The Saints were now in Steelport- and although I knew they were here on _business,_ It should've made me feel better knowing I had even more friends in Steelport now- But I didn't.  
I felt lonely.  
I never, in my life, felt this awful before- and I don't know why. Things never seemed to drag on and on with boredom like they do now.  
I _never_ felt this pathetically alone.  
Not when my mom left me as a child.  
Not when my dad died when I was 17, Or when I ended up living on the streets for a year.  
Even when my brother moved away a few years ago- My only family left was gone yet I still never felt lonelier than I do now.  
If anything I had more people around me then I ever had so what was missing?

As I picked up my phone lying on the nightstand beside me to check how long I had been aimlessly lying in my bed in hopes of falling asleep, A text appeared on the screen.  
My eyes opened wide and I jolted up right in bed, Covers flying off me.

 **Dave: Hey, You still up? 5:43am**


	3. Scene Three

**Dave: Hey, You still up? 5:43am**

 **Yeah... You need something? 5:44am**

 **Dave: I was out with a few friends and they left without me. I hate asking but is there anyway I could get a lift home? 5:48am**

 **Uh... Yeah... Gimme a minute to get dressed... Where are you? 5:49am**

 **Dave: I'm at the apartments on... Aripiece Island? 5:54am**

 **Lmao... It took you 5 minutes to figure out where you were and you got the name wrong... It's Arapice... 5:54am**

 **Dave: (ノÒ益Ó)ノ彡 5:54am**

 **Hey I'm the one picking you up, Don't make faces at me. I'll be there in ten minutes... 5:56am**

 **Dave: :-3c 5:59am**

 **Stop. 6:00am**

* * *

I picked Dave up around 6:15am.  
He smelt of booze and cigarettes and it became rather apparent to me that he was drunk.  
I drove, and gagged, back to his apartment, with the windows down as far as possible, and came to the stop light just three streets down from his place.

" Are you okay?" Dave asked, staring rather curiously at me.

" I'm fine- I'm fine..." I choked out through a few raspy coughs, " Cigarettes smell like shit- Make me sick. What were you doing around Arapice? Partying, I'm assuming?"

" Yeah... My friends offered to take me out and around the town for a bit... I figured- 'hey, Why not?'... It would've been all good if they would have remembered I was with them." He laughed to himself stupidly.  
Everything about him was stupid.  
Stupid face, with his stupidly gorgeous eyes and his stupidly adorable laugh and stupidly perfect white teeth and-  
Wow, I'm _gay_.

Deja vu.

" Take you 'out and around'? Why?" I asked, my curiosity now getting the better of me.

" I just moved in here a little bit ago."

" You did? Where'd you live originally?" I scratched my head and focused back on the road. I moved here only a few years ago so I wasn't _too_ surprised when I first met him that I'd never seen him around town before- Even though he lives maybe 10 minutes away from me.  
Now I knew why I never saw him before.  
And why he didn't know the name of the Island he was on.  
Then again he _could_ just be bad at spelling.  
Please, God, don't let him be bad at spelling.

" I use to live in Las Angeles... Well- For a few years... I grew up in Tennessee."

" Really? You went that far?" I asked in shock, " How old were you when you moved?"

" Seventeen..." Dave shrugged, looking out the window as we drove. He said it so casually however I nearly had a heart attack. Seventeen? To move that far away?

" What about your family?" I began to laugh awkwardly, my eyes now focused on him as we came to another red light. " Didn't you miss them?"

" Yeah... but... Moving to LA was for the best- I got a lot of stuff done there."

" You went for?"

" College..." He replied stiffly, his eyes still fixated ahead of him.

" That's... I-I mean that's great and all... So then... Why'd you move all the way back here to Steelport now?" I stammered, looking back to the street quickly once I noticed the green light. " I mean- Steelport is probably about... what, 13 hours from Tennessee? Closer to it than you were before in LA. Are you slowly making your return or?"

" N-No... I don't think I plan on going back there." Dave laughed, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. " I like the city life. LA was just too big for me. Steelport is the perfect size and perfect kind of crazy."

" If you say so, Country boy." I laughed, pulling up to his apartment. As he began to step out of the car I raised my hand rapidly and snapped my fingers to grab his attention. " Hey- Man, Don't hang out with any assholes who are gonna ditch you- There's a lotta dicks here in Steelport, if you haven't caught on yet. Keep around Hayley and me and you'll be set, You don't need people like that."

A soft smile grew over Daves face which disgusted me. I wanted to slap it.  
I wanted to slap the smile right off his face why did he have to be like that?

" Thanks, Jack. I'll keep that in mind."

" Alright... Have a nice.. uh.. day? Night?"

" You too-" He paused and quickly shot the biggest, fakest smile. " And buh-bye now y'all I'll speak to ya real soon." He squawked out with the worst Southern accent I ever heard in my life.

" Never mind- I changed my mind- You're not welcome anymore!" I called out with a heavy laugh.  
I watched as he went inside with a small grin.  
My window rolled up now, I began to drive back home.  
My face actually almost _hurt_ from how long the grin had been plastered on my face. It felt like it was stuck that way- I'd never be able to be my favorite shade of piss-baby blue again because of Hick-ass Dave.

I made my way back home, now about 6:40 am, and saw Hayley and Sierra making breakfast through the window.  
The two of them had been getting along fairly well since last week when they first met, And Sierra had hardly left our house since.  
I was beginning to wonder about how long she would be staying and if I, God forbid, saw another straightening iron in the bathroom I would call up the church and have everyone make it official because Sierra is _totally_ living here.  
I got out of my car, locked it and made my way to the door.  
I guess I looked as though I was on cloud nine when I walked into the apartment because Hayley stared back at me rather suggestively.  
She raised the dripping spoon, which was being used to mix what looked like eggwash for french toast, and shot a wicked grin at me.

" What're you up to, Mister?" She called over from the kitchen. Sierra stopped and looked over in my direction now.  
The blonde raised a hand and waved to me before going back to her cooking.

" I just got back from dropping Dave back home."

" _DAVE?!_ " Hayley shrieked, dropping the spoon into the bowl. She nearly shot over the counter and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, The eggs on her hands dampening it. Sierra became more alert and looked over, wide-eyed, at us.

" Yes, _Dave._ Why is that such a big deal that you had to stain my favorite shirt?"

" You two finally went on a date?!" She cried cheerfully, hugging me so tight It felt as though my ribs were going to collapse.

" No-No we did _not._ He's still straight and I'm still very gay. He needed a ride home because his friends left him at some party."

" Oh... And he didn't happen to call his friends? The _only_ person he could think of getting was you?" Hayley grinned rather sharply, nudging her elbow into my side to add more effect on to her 'wink,wink, nudge,nudge' moment.

" Hayley- No. You're wrong. I found out on the way home with him that he just moved here. He doesn't know a lot of people so I was probably his only option."

" Double-Oh with raspberry jam..." She turned away and then walked back to her eggwash. " I'm surprised... But he did seem kind of out of place when I met him at the mall." She shrugged. " Where's he from anyway?"

" Well he moved here from LA, But he's from Tennessee."

" He moved _here_ from _Las Angeles?_ Is he _stupid_? Why was he in LA?"

" For college." I shrugged, dropping all my body weight onto the sofa.

" For college? But he couldn't get a job in Las Angeles?"

" He just moved here a little while ago- Maybe he got transferred?"

" How? Las Angeles has more ground to cover and more tourists. It's way more populated than Steelport- If they wanted to be effective they would've just transferred him somewhere else _in_ Las Angeles- Not outside of it. Besides that, What does Steelport have that would even be in LA? We literally have like nothing- At least nothing that would require transferring someone to a city you move to just to die in."

" You know, I wish you would've given me that description of Steelport when I agreed to move here with you." I laughed, looking back at Hayley as she dipped the bread into the wash.

" I'm serious- That seems so... weird. I mean- Of all things, why wouldn't he move back _home_ after college? Why would he keep moving around- and HOW can he keep moving around?"

" I don't think it's that weird..." I retorted, " He told me he just didn't wanna go back home. I guess he doesn't like it there."

" He's _gay._ " Sierra shrugged. She didn't even bother to look at us, She just kept cooking away.

" You think so?" Hayley asked. I perked up now on the sofa, turning fully to face the two of them.

Sierra took the pan off the oven-top and moved one piece of french toast onto the plate and dropped an uncooked one into the pan.  
" Of course." She shrugged, " He moved to _Las Angeles_ for 'college' and then moved somewhere that costs like twenty bucks rent? And he refuses to go back to his home because he 'doesn't like it there'? Sounds like it to me."

" Who made you queen of the gays?" I laughed and walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

" Baby, Who didn't?" She laughed back, flipping the toast. " Look- I'm not saying he's totally gay- I know it's a CRAZY assumption to make but... He didn't hang out with me or Hayley. He talked to you the _entire_ time we hung out BOTH TIMES. He gave _you_ his number."

" Maybe he just needs guy friends?" I shrugged, taking a sip of the water.

" For what? Guys only need _guy friends_ so they have someone to suck them off when they can't get it."

" I seriously doubt that, Sierra." I stared back.  
I took my drink with me back into my room and looked through my phone at the texts from earlier.  
I still hated the stupid emjoi's he sent me.  
Even if they were kind of cute.

Now I knew I was in Hell.  
At first when I thought it was bad because I was with a straight guy I was totally exaggerating- Now, I'm being played.  
If you're listening, God, I don't appreciate you playing these games with me.  
I was fine being alone, angry and angsty.  
I didn't need any of this.

* * *

After that morning I went to another slow day of work which proved to, once again, be completely uneventful. I promised Hayley I would be going to the party tonight- And although I didn't want to go at first, The more I thought about the Saints being in Steelport now the more I wanted to go.  
I hadn't seen any of my old friends in a long time and the invitation Hayley had showed me earlier this morning to the party seemed to be a Saints one.  
I got ready and drove off after work to where they party was.  
It was at the Penthouse by Sunset park.  
I made my way there and parked on the street. The party was loud and I could already hear it from my car. I could even see a few tiny, little speck-people dancing all the way up at the penthouse.  
There was no point in staying down here.

The elevator door opened at the top floor and as I stepped out I was greeted with loud music and purple tinted lights.  
I was spun around quickly by someone I couldn't entirely make out at first but once my eyes got use to the lighting I realized it was only Hayley, Sierra standing beside her.

" You made it!" She cheered.

" Yeah- Hey have you seen anyone from the Saints?" I yelled over the music, curiously.

" The Saints? Yeah... I think Boss was upstairs- You could head up and check. Why?"

" Just wanted to say hi!" I shouted again. The music was unbearably loud. I could hardly think. " I'm gonna go look for them."

" Alright have fun!" Hayley waved me off as I started towards the stairs.  
As I walked up the steps I already saw familiar faces- And once of them looked _completely_ ticked.

" Johnny's dead and you're throwing a _fucking_ party?!" Shaundi sneered at Pierce.

" Well... When you say it like that, Sure it sounds bad..." He shrugged. A man stood behind him who I couldn't entirely make out- But his purple pimp attire with gold chains and a gold microphone-cane certainly implied he was a Saint.

" I was saddled up in a human pony show. You see me cryin' about it little girl?" He asked- his voice sounded hollowed, frail and- honestly? Autotuned?

" I swear to God, I will shove that thing down your throat-hole." Shaundi's face contorted more in anger. Her hand raised at the man before Pierce stepped between them.

" Woah, Woah Shaundi- We can't mourn Gat forever. Eventually you gotta get back on the horse." I saw him quickly turn to the pimp beside him, " No offense, Brotha."

As the three continued I now finally saw who I had been looking for.  
The long haired, blonde walked up quickly and placed a hand on Shaundi's shoulder, Her other hand shoved in the pocket of her black skinny jeans as she pulled out her cellphone. Her black tank top she always wore seemed to be more torn since the last time I saw her. In fact her hair, posture- everything about her seemed a little different.  
The only dead give away I had was the heart pendant that dangled from her neck.

" You know he's right, Shaundi." She spoke, looking rather empathetic. However, Shaundi didn't seem to want to hear it. The brunette stormed off angrily.

" Whatever." She sneered, shoving one of the dancers out of her way and to the floor.

" _DAAAAAAAAAAMN._ " Pierce exclaimed in shock, " Girl, Life is for the livin' and shit! You know what I'm sayin'?" he sighed and turned to the balcony.

I made my way over, making sure to keep out of Shaundi's way and I felt a large grin grow over me.  
" My, my, Miss Nicole I see you guys are doing as well as ever." I spoke sharply.

The boss spun around and greeted me with a huge smile. She pulled me into a hug and tussled my hair.  
" Jack! I knew you moved off here to Steelport but it's crazy I can't believe you came here! You never were much of a party goer back in Stilwater." Nicole laughed, crossing her arms.

" Yo! Jack, My man." Pierce smiled now noticing me. He shook my hand viciously and then the two turned to the pimp beside them.

" This is Zimos. He's one of our new Lieutenants from here." Nicole noted to me, " Zimos, this is Jack- He was a Saint back when it was still all of us in Stilwater. When it was Johnny, Aisha, Carlos, Alex- Hell you name 'em. Jack's been around since the very beginning." She looked back to me.

" Shaundi's taking Johnny's death pretty hard, huh?" I frowned.

" Yeah. I mean- I doesn't help that Alex is gone too. Between Alex and Johnny- There's really no one left Shaundi really could relate to."

" You remember when Alex first canonized us?" I laughed.

" Trust me- I remember all too well." She laughed, " I remember everything that happened back in Stilwater like it was yesterday. But things change, time goes on. With Alex gone, We needed a new leader-"

" And everyone trusted you to lead?" I smirked at her.

" You say that like it's a _bad_ thing." She laughed back, " I think the other Saints trusted me to lead it because I grew up with Alex and the others- I was around for Julius and Lin and Dex- Even if I wasn't a Saint back then. I had the most training from Alex so I guess it seemed like it would be the best fit for me to be leader next."

" So first Julius, Then Alex- Now you." I grinned, " Hows it feel to be leader? Feel powerful? Feel like you're on top of the world?"

" Come back to me with that question after a few drinks." She laughed, " I'll letcha know how I'm feelin after... I'm really glad you could make it, Jack." She began, looking to me now more seriously, " But you gotta know- With you leaving the Saints and us going after Steelport now- It's might not exactly be the safest for you to be hanging around here..."

" I know." I replied, a weak smile on my face.

" If you ever wanna come back to the Saints, I'd be more than happy to have you again- But it's not the safest to be hanging around us right now. There's been a lot of shit happening since we got here- Not even just Johnny's death. More and more, we get screwed over and I don't want you or Hayley getting caught in the crossfire. You guys might have been Saints back in the day but you haven't done much fighting in years- And the people we're up against could take out _Johnny... "_

" So you gotta understand why we don't want you guys hanging around the wrong crowd like us, Right?" Pierce continued her thought, looking at me hastily.

" Yeah, I understand. If I need jobs, I'll let you know."

" If you need jobs, you _got_ jobs." Nicole smiled, playfully hitting my shoulder.

" It was good seeing you guys- I've missed this...Oh-And uh- It was great meeting you too Zimos!" I smiled, shaking his hand. I walked down the steps quickly- The look Nicole had wasn't a normal Nicole look. She never looked so worried in all the days we use to roll with the Saints. I mean, I can't blame her either- Alex lead us back in Stilwater and he kept us all relatively safe. He was a good leader- and Johnny as a second in command made things even better. With both of them gone, The Saints took a hard hit.  
I wasn't gonna stick around. I didn't like the idea of it.  
I'd rather just head home and sleep anyway. There wasn't much else I could think of doing here in Steelport anyway.

I made my way back to the elevator. As I stood inside waiting for the doors to close I looked around to see if I could find Hayley and Sierra.  
I couldn't.  
Maybe they got bored of the party?  
They probably left.

The elevator dropped me off in the garage which _wasn't_ where I parked so I had to walk my way out- However between the garage and the street, I didn't see Hayley's car.  
I got in my car and sped off home. I was happy I got to see them all before anything else happened.  
I had been gone so long- I hadn't even had a chance to see Alex or Johnny one last time.

I parked my car and walked over the the front door to my apartment but I couldn't make myself go in. I stared at the walls and the windows, my eyes shifted and glossed over everything on the building until there was nothing.  
You know, when you stare off into space- You're looking at nothing, You're seeing nothing but there still is _something_ there.  
I stood there for what felt like hours but only really for minutes- maybe even less.

I saw my friends again. I was back home- and I had a pretty easy day. To be honest I had a pretty easy week in general- and I felt pretty good about it. However, I still couldn't shake the feeling that I had last night. I struggled with depression a lot in my life but I hadn't had anything like that in years. I hadn't felt alone, I hadn't felt that sad- and it was so odd to me.

Why was I feeling that way?  
And what about today made me feel different than yesterday?

The door opened and Hayley popped her head out. She stared at me quietly for a second before clearing her throat.

" Are you gonna come in?" She asked softly.  
" Yeah..." I answered rather stiff.

I don't remember walking inside that night. I don't even remember what I did once I got inside. My mind was clustered and confused and I couldn't figure how to clear it. I vaguely remember something about a shooting on the news that night and a commercial for that crazy cat scientist's show.


	4. Scene Four

I woke up lazily and weary from a good nights sleep and crawled out of bed. My hand placed softly on the phone that was charging at my bed side.  
No messages were received.  
I didn't care.  
Unlike the last few weeks where, upon me awaking, the apartment was filled with the aroma of batter and syrup, today I smelt nothing. I heard no pots clanging in the kitchen or sinks turning on to wash off spoons that had been used to mix.  
I heard no laughter or sweet talk from my roommate and her girlfriend.  
No TV in the background to fill the empty, void silence- I wasn't even sure if I could hear birds outside or if I just wanted to hear them so my brain played a tape from my memories.

Sitting in my bed still, I scratched my head rather tired and then kicked the covers off me.  
I didn't bring my phone with me to the bathroom, it needed to charge.  
I brushed my teeth and stared at myself, rather drably, in the mirror.  
It seemed as though the world around me was in color but I was stuck in black and white. Everything seemed so mono-toned, so boring.  
I needed more excitement in my life- I couldn't keep sitting around in that damn guitar shop all day- It wasn't going to help me. It wasn't fun.  
That's when I remembered what I was told.  
What Nicole told me.

A job.

I shot back to my bedroom, tripping over my own clumsy self, and grabbed my phone to message my old friend about her... offer.  
Now I know what you're thinking, ' Jack, You're losing your mind! Working for a gang?'  
And to that I say, ' I don't need to explain myself to you, Who asked for your opinion in the first place?'  
I'm kidding, of course.  
I was in this gang before- They were a family to me. I trusted them and they could trust me and I was near certain anything they gave me I would be able to handle.  
I wasn't looking to become a thug again- To start picking on the innocent.  
But I needed something to keep me going- Something to hold my interest longer than metal heads and hipsters.

I found her contact in my phone and called.  
It rang.  
I sat.  
It felt like a year as I waited.  
I began to realize that maybe I was going in too deep. Maybe this was a sign, Maybe I didn't need to get back into the gang life. Maybe I-

" Hello?" I heard Nicole's voice ring from the other side, " Jack? You there?"

" Y-Yeah. I'm here." I stuttered.

" What's up? You need something?"

" I need a job."

The line went almost silent. I could hear some whispering in the back, shuffling as they moved around where they were.

" Jack? You still there?" Nicole asked after a few moments of silence.

" Yeah. I'm here." I responded.

" Meet me at Smiling Jacks at two? We can talk then?"

I agreed.  
I hung up and made myself a mental note.  
Two o'clock. Smiling Jacks Diner at Two o'clock.

* * *

It was two thirty now and I was stuck in traffic just a block down from Smiling Jacks diner. I could see it in sight and the thought occurred to me that I should've left sooner- but me and _logic_ had a falling out a little while ago.  
I honked my horn in annoyance, waiting at the red light. I knew it wouldn't make things go faster and all I was doing was pissing off the roided up guy in the monster truck in front of me, but it was an impulse.  
Finally the light turned green and I pulled into the parking space nearest to Smiling Jacks.

I threw the door open quickly and hurried over to the booth where I saw Nicole sitting. She was in the back of the Diner- No cameras seemed to be focused on where she was sitting.  
She had a hoodie covering her, but I knew it was her. She bought that hoodie for Cody on their 5th anniversary.

" I'm sorry, I'm late- There was traffic-"

" Please, Jack, You're _always_ fashionably late." Nicole interrupted with a laugh, " Sit down. You said something about a job?"

" Yeah. A job. Look, I need things to do. I'm hardly getting paid at this Guitar thing- I-I'm not askin' to be a lieutenant or to go off on a murderous rampage- I just need something to keep me busy. Something that'll get me paid well enough that I can do consecutively that could be considered almost steady living, Ya know?"

" I hear ya..." Nicole nodded, " I might be able to use your help, actually." She grinned, leaning closer to me. " You hear about the Deckers in these parts?"

" Yeah- The're part of the Syndicate." I shrugged, not sure what her angle was.

" They're a hacking group- They do crazy computer shit that _I_ personally have _no clue_ how to keep up with. We have a chick on our team- Kinzie- She's a great hacker, but there's always room for more people who know their way around a keyboard."

" So what's the plan?" I asked impatiently.

" Kinzie isn't... the best of fighters as of right now. She's not the most social and... she's probably listening to our conversation right now-"

" Oh- ew." I looked around me for anything that could be bugged.

" The thing is- Kinzie can do a lot of good things with just a computer- but _just_ a computer can only go so far. The Deckers territory is almost completely untouched and Kinzie can't hack in and get us a lowdown because their servers are off our grids. We need to get their servers down- Make them vulnerable so she can get us in and we can start relaying any information they can give us on the Deckers. That's where you come in. You're better on the field than Kinzie, You've had more time sparring with Johnny than most of us- and you know a thing or two about computers still, right?"

" As long as _a thing or two_ is good enough." I laughed.

" It'll be more than good- All you'll need to do is establish a virus into their mainframes... or... er... something like that- To be honest I really don't entirely understand this computer shit- look- Virus goes in with Kinzie's network attached. Kinzie takes control. Saints get in."

" Ok but the problem now is, Once the Deckers start realizing the Saints are hacking their shit wont the Syndicate be on your asses?" I took a bite of the fries that were delivered to our table.

" That's the thing- They wont have a clue. Kinzie has a way to disguise her network so we can't be detected. _You're_ gonna be Jack- Clumsy Decker agent. We know someone who can set you up a meeting with Matt Miller, The leader of the Deckers."

" Wait- You want me _undercover?_ No offense but... you know where _Lin_ ended up right? I'm pretty sure they're still fishing up body parts of hers."

" Look, Jack- I know it sounds dangerous- But all you have to do is act like an idiot. Say you were... I don't know- Looking at porn. You got a weird email. It gave you a virus- You tried to login to their database but it spread- Just- Act stupid. If you play it off right- They wont know." Nicole shrugged, taking a sip of her drink.

" Right..." I sat quietly, looking at the table.  
Could I really do this?  
Going undercover would be hard- It would be way more difficult than anything I'd ever done before- But at least I wouldn't necessarily be set up to kill people.  
But if I fucked up and gave my position away, The Syndicate would kill me.

" Look, I know its dangerous and I know it's a tough choice. But once we're in the mainframe- It's done. We can connect and take out their services. Take out their clients. But we need someone on the inside to make sure it all goes down and Matt Miller and the Syndicate _know_ us _WAY_ too well. You have the advantage. You were only a Saint for a short time back in Stilwater. They have no frame of reference to you. But look, If you can't do it- If you don't want to risk it, I understand."

" I'll do it." I spoke up, twiddling my thumbs under the table. " I can do it... Don't worry about it. Get me the meeting with Matt and the virus from Kinzie."

Nicole smiled brightly, standing up.  
She picked up her purse and gave me a small wink before heading to the door.

" I'll let you know when the meeting is... A pleasure doing business with you."

" And you too." I smirked, sitting in the booth still.

* * *

I was back home now. It was later in the day, and I had just gotten the email about meeting with the Deckers.  
Surprises of surprises I wouldn't be able to meet with Miller himself, But I figured it'd make sense. Why risk your leader if you don't know if you can trust the person yet.  
And it worked out for us anyway.  
He wouldn't meet me right away, He wouldn't have a chance to determine if he could trust me, or decide if I was worth it.  
This would work.  
I walked outside and to the meeting place I had been emailed- It was an alley just a few blocks down from me.  
Just once I'd like to meet with a gang somewhere nice.  
Somewhere classy.  
Instead I get stripclubs, which aren't really fun for a gay man, and alley ways.

I perked my head up once I noticed the few Decker agents standing before me.  
Now, normally I wouldn't make such a judgement so soon on someone until I had something to base it off of- But they were far from a subtle gang.  
They wore black leather... _everything_ with _neon blue_ trim on it that was _glow in the dark._  
And I thought the Brotherhood was tacky- If I have to wear something like THAT. EVER?  
I'll probably die.  
No I'll actually die, that is the tackiest upon tacky.  
That is trash lord supreme.  
However, I put aside my judgement's and shook their hands.

" It's good to meet you."

" You're the agent we were told to meet here?" The Decker member standing in front of the other two asked. He must've been the Lieutenant. " You want in, You got in. We need all the help we can get right now breaking the Saints."

" Right." I shrugged. I don't want to be stuck on this- and drag the topic on and on but of all the alley ways I've ever been in throughout my lifetime, This was probably the darkest, grimmest alley I've ever seen. The paint on the buildings looked as though they were chipping away- The stone walk-way had some stones missing and others raised so high you'd fall flat on your face if you weren't careful walking.  
Wires hung down low from the buildings and the dumpster beside us was filled and probably hadn't been emptied in months.  
Did I mention it stunk?  
" So where am I going?" I asked impatiently, my arms crossed.

" You can come back with us to the Deckers HQ. We can discuss more there." Their Lieutenant spoke.

" I-I can't right now I uh... I need to go pick up my grandmother. She's sick. Was in the hospital- Ya know... Family things." I thought up a lie. Probably not a good one. Oh well.

" Oh-... well uh..." The Deckers Lieutenant shrugged and scratched his head in thought." Our territory is located at the Burns Hill and Steinfield districts on the far north-west side of Steelport.

" Understood." I nodded.

" The main HQ is in the Burns Hill Reactor. I'll keep by the door and watch for you to come by. We'll discuss more there once we're in safer territory." The Lieutenant waved me off and got in his car with the two other members following. " We're having some guests tonight. You can stop by then- We hope to see you."  
And just like that, they sped off.  
I know I said before that I don't really think over my situations very well- I don't normally take in the consequences of what I may be about to do- but it was all becoming a little too real to me now.  
I was going to have to get in to the Burns Hill reactors- Find their mainframe and hack it- And keep it vague enough that they wont notice it.  
I could do this- If the Saints needed me to do it, I certainly needed the money- I could hack it and get out.  
Now all I needed to do was head off to meet with Nicole and Kinzie. They'd give me the virus I could inject.

I pulled out my phone and began to dial Nicoles number- However, I was stuck half way through the number.  
These Deckers- They were good. Now they knew me. At least some of them did- Including their Lieutenant.  
If Kinzie was as good as a hacker as Nicole claimed she was- and the Deckers were able to block her out- Certainly they'd be able to tap my phone calls.  
I'd need a better way to meet with Nicole. But how?  
It'd have to be vague and discrete so that no one noticed.  
I was only a block away from my home- So I could go and get dressed- Change into a more shady appeal to cover my face- and then just walk into the Penthouse that was now owned by the Saints, However, if I looked shady the Saints, themselves, would probably shoot me. None of the Steelport Saints know me very well- I have a hard time believing I would be able to reach Nicole before one of them tried to stop me.  
Thats when it dawned on me.  
I was a block away from my house, But I was maybe a minute from _Daves._  
I was sure he had a phone- One the Deckers wouldn't have suspected. I could call Nicole from there- Even if I told Nicole a fake name, She'd certainly recognize my voice- especially once I told her I had met with them.  
The only difficulty now would be explaining it around Dave.  
I still didn't know him so well and I wasn't sure how much he particularly liked gangs. I figured, as most civilians would, he probably didn't.  
But it was my best choice right now.  
I had to get to Daves apartment.


End file.
